1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformable toy with which children play, and more particularly to a transformable animal toy wherein arms of the toy are formed integrally with legs of the toy, respectively, and the arms and the legs easily pass through through-holes formed in a body part of the toy in such a manner that the lengths of the arms are longer than those of the legs or the lengths of the legs are longer than those of the arms so that the transformable animal toy can hang on an object, such as a rope or a bar, or the transformable animal toy can hug another toy, thereby improving a sense of mystery thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, toys are classified into cloth toys and plastic toys. Furthermore, the toys may be formed in the shape of a human being or animals.
Such toys are manufactured on the basis of shapes or body actions of the human being or the animals to increase special characters of the toys so that a sense of beauty or a sense of mystery of the toys is improved. Consequently, the toys can be widely used as playing toys.
However, the toys cannot be transformed from the original shape to another shape. As a result, the sense of mystery of the toys easily disappears as time goes by. Consequently, children are tired of playing with the toys, and want to discard the toys which they have grown tired of and acquire new toys.
In order to solve the above-mentioned drawback, assembly-type transformable toys, shapes of which can be easily changed by user of the toys, for example, children, have been proposed recently. However, most of the assembly-type transformable toys are plastic toys. No transformable cloth toys have yet been developed.